The investigators, using the clinical and research facilities of the Albany Medical Center and associated hospitals, will study the application of new treatments to patients with a wide variety of primary sites of cancer, lymphoma, leukemia and myeloma as part of the overall clinical activity of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. The Investigators will also play a major role in the planning and review of activities for the Group and will perform studies locally that will subsequently be expanded by the Group.